


I Knew You, Once Upon a Dream

by Shinju_Tori



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Kind of my POV?, Like this is kind of what happened to me yesterday before I got the news that Monty died, Muses, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the recent events with RT, I have written this small story to help allieviate some of my own sadness to our dear friend's passing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You, Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this uplifting post that I found on tumblr: http://goddamnitgavin.tumblr.com/post/109932327945/can-you-imagine-god-assigning-monty-to-become-a

I should've been paying attention to my English 102 class.

Ever since I woke up that morning though, I had a bad feeling in my stomach like my cat was sitting on my stomach while I was nauseated.

I just chalked it up to dehydration for not drinking enough water.

After I had, had a rum and coke during the Superbowl last night so maybe the alcohol made me a bit ill. 

What made me feel better though was taking out my notebook, one of several that I try to keep at least one of on me at all times for this very purpose, and jotted down some ideas that popped into my head.

Not just any ideas either, no sir.

They were ideas for a RWBY Team of my own.

I call the team MDRE, pronounced Midori.

They are lead by Mahesha GaharāLāla and the other three members are Diarmaid Gormuaine, Rangi Kiwikiwi, and Eakares Hriso.

I smiled listening to music as I note down a bunch of things about the group: how their families are laid out, the reasons they are all becoming Hunters, the chess piece that they grabbed during Ozpin's trial, which members of the team meet whose eyes first during the trial, and other things besides.

After the class lets out, I start making up a fanmix for my characters: angry songs for Mahesha, rebellious songs for Diarmaid, quiet songs for Rangi, and silly songs for Eakares.

When I get home I plan on working on a sillouette shot for my Team as a way to relax from class.

Then I see the news.

Monty is dead.

It stuns me.

I was on a roll with developing my RWBY team and now...

Now all I could imagine them doing was stumbling upon Team JNPR after a battle and Ren is just lying in the mud dead while his team sobs over his body.

All night long, I dreamed about RWBY characters both good, and evil and even the briefly seen characters and OCs attend as well, gathering to mourn the death of a beloved teammate and friend.

The next morning, this very morning; Tuesday, February 3rd, 2015, I woke with the sensation that someone was resting their hands on my shoulders.

After I got to school, a full 20 minutes earlier than I was supposed to, I remembered that I had a fortune cookie from the previous day in my pocket, that was still unopened.

You know what it said?

" _Strong convictions precede great actions._ "

That describes Monty doesn't it?

He worked hard, so very, very hard, to end up with Rooster Teeth.

To think this all started with an animation called Haloid that caught Burnie's eyes.

After reading that, I found that while they didn't come as easily as before, I still could think of ideas for MDRE.

I thought of characters I already knew of who each team member acted like, how the other three react to Eakares being a rooster Faunus, and even who I wanted to voice them if my team ever made it into RWBY.

As I thought of those things, I could almost hear a familar voice saying how good it was that I was rounding my charcters out, giving them realistic features and aspirations, and I could practically feel a pair of hands squeezing my shoulders as he encouraged me to include how the voice actors I had picked out interacted with each other, into the personalities of my characters.

Even now, I feel that if I glance out of the corner of my eye just right, I can see the shadow of a man leaning over my shoulder reading my work and encouraging me to tell you all how much Monty Oum meant to me.

He gave me a show to share with my sisters so that we could babble about our theories for the series.

He gave me a new world to play around in with new and exciting people and weapons.

He gave me the inspiration to keep drawing, keep writing because how can I get better if I don't practice?

So, thank you Monty.

I never got the opportunity to meet you in person but I wish you peace, wherever you may be.

Thank you and goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP   
> Monty Oum  
> June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015
> 
> You will be missed Monty.
> 
> If anyone needs someone to talk to my ask on tumblr (shinjutori.tumblr.com), my skype (shinjutori13) and my email (pearllenat@yahoo.com) are all open for you to contact me.


End file.
